Talk:Barney's Fun
1992 was designated as: * International Space Year by the United Nations. Events January *January 1 – Boutros Boutros-Ghali of Egypt replaces Javier Pérez de Cuéllar of Peru as United Nations Secretary-General. *January 2 – President of Russia Boris Yeltsin ends price controls. *January 6 ** The Nagorno-Karabakh Republic is proclaimed by the Armenians of Nagorno-Karabakh. ** President of Georgia Zviad Gamsakhurdia flees the country as a result of the military coup. *January 7 – The Yugoslav Air Force downs a helicopter, killing five military observers from the European Communities. *January 9 ** Bosnian Serbs declare their own republic within Bosnia and Herzegovina, in protest of the decision by Bosniaks and Bosnian Croats to seek recognition by the European Communities. ** First confirmed detection of exoplanets with announcement of the discovery of several terrestrial-mass planets orbiting the pulsar PSR B1257+12 by radio astronomers Aleksander Wolszczan and Dale Frail working in the United States. *January 11 **Singer Paul Simon is the first major artist to tour South Africa after the end of the cultural boycott. **Albanian referendum for territorial and political autonomy in FYR Macedonia. *January 13 – Japan apologizes for forcing Korean women into sexual slavery during World War II. *January 15 – The Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia begins to break up. Slovenia and Croatia gain independence and international recognition in some Western countries. *January 16 – El Salvador officials and rebel leaders sign the Chapultepec Peace Accords in Mexico City, ending the 12-year Salvadoran Civil War that claimed at least 75,000 lives. *January 18 – In Nairobi, Kenya, more than 100,000 attend protests demanding an end to one-party rule by the Kenya African National Union. *January 19 **The Bulgarian presidential election is won by Zhelyu Zhelev, leader of the Union of Democratic Forces. **Paramount Leader of China Deng Xiaoping speaks in Shenzhen during his southern tour, a move that would return China on its right-wing march towards free market economics. *January 22 – Rebel forces occupy Zaire's national radio station in Kinshasa and broadcast a demand for the government's resignation. *January 24 – China and Israel establish diplomatic relations. *January 26 **Boris Yeltsin announces that Russia will stop targeting cities of the United States and her allies with nuclear weapons. In return President George H. W. Bush announces that the United States and her allies will stop targeting Russia and the remaining communist states with nuclear weapons. **In Mauritania, security forces open fire on opponents of President of Mauritania Maaouya Ould Sid'Ahmed Taya, killing at least five people. *January 27 – Nagorno-Karabakh War: in the disputed territory of Nagorno-Karabakh, fighting between Armenians and Azeris leaves at least 60 people dead. *January 30 – North Korea signs an accord with the International Atomic Energy Agency allowing for international inspections of North Korea's nuclear power plants. February * February 1 ** President of the United States George H. W. Bush meets with President of Russia Boris Yeltsin at Camp David, where they formally declare that the Cold War is over. ** The United States Coast Guard begins deporting the first of some 14,000 refugees from Haiti. * February 3 – South African State President F.W. de Klerk and Nelson Mandela, African National Congress leader, are jointly awarded the Felix Houphouet-Boigny Peace Prize at the UNESCO headquarters in Paris. * February 4 – In Venezuela, Hugo Chávez leads an unsuccessful coup attempt against President of Venezuela Carlos Andrés Pérez * February 7 – The Maastricht Treaty is signed, founding the European Union. * February 8 – The opening ceremony for the 1992 Winter Olympics is held in Albertville, France. * February 9 – Algerian Civil War: The government of Algeria declares a state of emergency and begins a crackdown on the Islamic Salvation Front. * February 14 – Ukraine and four other nations in the Commonwealth of Independent States reject Russia's proposal to maintain unified armed forces. Ukraine, Moldova, and Azerbaijan announce they will go ahead with plans to create their own armed forces. * February 16 – In Lebanon, Israeli helicopter gunships assassinate Abbas al-Musawi, the leader of Hezbollah, and his son, in retaliation for a February 14 raid that killed three Israeli soldiers. * February 17 – A court in Milwaukee, Wisconsin sentences serial killer Jeffrey Dahmer to life in prison. * February 18 – Iraq disarmament crisis: The Executive Chairman of UNSCOM details Iraq's refusal to abide by UN Security Council disarmament resolutions. * February 21 – The United Nations Security Council approves Resolution 743 to send a UNPROFOR peacekeeping force to Yugoslavia. * February 25–26 – 613 Azerbaijani civilians are massacred in Khojaly. * February 26 – The Supreme Court of Ireland rules that a 14-year-old rape victim may travel to England to have an abortion. * February 28 – Ownership of the port town of Walvis Bay is transferred from South Africa to Namibia. March *March 1 – The first victims of the Bosnian War are a Serb groom's father and an Orthodox priest in a Sarajevo shooting. The Bosnian independence referendum was held from February 29 – March 1, in which the majority of the Bosniak and Bosnian Croat communities, but boycotted by Bosnian Serbs, voted for Bosnia-Herzegovina's independence. *March 2 – In Dubăsari, Moldova, escalating tensions turn into open hostilities and the beginning of the Transnistria War. *March 3 – Turkey's worst coal mine disaster leaves 263 dead near Zonguldak. *March 4 – The Supreme Court of Algeria bans the Islamic Salvation Front, which is poised to win control of the Parliament of Algeria in runoff elections. *March 9 – The People's Republic of China ratifies the Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty. *March 12 – Mauritius becomes a republic while remaining a member of the Commonwealth of Nations. *March 13 – The 6.7 Erzincan earthquake affects eastern Turkey with a maximum Mercalli intensity of VIII (Severe), killing 498–652 and injuring around 2,000. *March 16 – President Boris Yeltsin announces the creation of a separate Russian army, leading to questions about the viability of the Commonwealth of Independent States. *March 18 – White South Africans vote in favour of political reforms which will end the apartheid regime and create a power-sharing multi-racial government. *March 22 **In French regional elections, the conservative Rally for the Republic and the centre-right Union for French Democracy win in a landslide, capturing 20 of 22 metropolitan regional presidencies. **STS-45: [[Space Shuttle Atlantis|Space Shuttle Atlantis]] takes off from Cape Canaveral carrying instruments designed to study global warming. *March 24 – The Open Skies Treaty is signed in Helsinki, Finland to establish a program of unarmed survelliance flights over the 34 member states. It went into effect on January 1, 2002. *March 25 **The International Atomic Energy Agency orders Iraq to destroy an industrial complex at Al Atheer that is being used to manufacture nuclear weapons. **Pakistan beats England in the final to win the Cricket World Cup for the very first time. *March 31 – The Maintenance of Religious Harmony Act of Singapore comes into force. April *April 5 **The Assembly of Bosnia and Herzegovina (without the presence of Serb political delegates) proclaims independence from the Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia. **Bosnian War: Serb troops, following a mass rebellion of Serbs in Bosnia and Herzegovina against the Bosnian declaration of independence from Yugoslavia, besiege the city of Sarajevo. **Approximately 500,000 people march on Washington, D.C. in support of abortion rights in advance of oral arguments in the case of Planned Parenthood v. Casey. **President of Peru Alberto Fujimori issues Decree Law 25418, dissolving the Congress of the Republic of Peru, imposing censorship and having opposition politicians arrested, setting off the 1992 Peruvian constitutional crisis. *April 6 – Republic of Ilirida, was proclaimed by Albanian Macedonian activists in Struga, Republic of Macedonia. *April 7 – The United States recognizes the independence of Slovenia, Croatia, and Bosnia and Herzegovina. The European Communities also recognizes Bosnia and Herzegovina. *April 9 **A Miami jury convicts former Panamanian ruler Manuel Noriega of assisting Colombia's cocaine cartel. **The United Kingdom general election is narrowly won by the Conservative Party led by Prime Minister of the United Kingdom John Major. *April 10 **Nagorno-Karabakh War: Maraga massacre – At least 43 Armenian civilians are killed as their village of Maraga, Azerbaijan, is captured and destroyed by Azerbaijani Armed Forces. **A Provisional Irish Republican Army bomb explodes in the Baltic Exchange in the City of London; three are killed, 91 injured. *April 13 – The 5.3 Roermond earthquake affects the Netherlands, Germany, and Belgium with a maximum Mercalli intensity of VII (Very strong). *April 15 – The National Assembly of Vietnam adopts the 1992 Constitution of the Socialist Republic of Vietnam. *April 16 – President of Afghanistan Mohammad Najibullah is ousted and detained by Muslim rebels moving towards Kabul, setting the stage for the civil war in Afghanistan (1992–96). *April 20 – The Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert, held at Wembley Stadium, London, is televised live to over one billion people and raises millions of dollars for AIDS research. *April 21 – The death of Grand Duke Vladimir Kirillovich of Russia results in a succession dispute between Nicholas Romanov, Prince of Russia and Vladimir's daughter Maria for the leadership of the Imperial Family of Russia. *April 22 – Fuel that leaked into a sewer explodes in Guadalajara, Mexico; 215 are killed, 1,500 injured. *April 27 – Betty Boothroyd becomes the first woman elected Speaker of the British House of Commons. *April 28 – The two remaining constituent republics of the former Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia – Serbia and Montenegro – form a new state, named the Federal Republic of Yugoslavia (after 2003, Serbia and Montenegro), bringing to an end the official union of Serbs, Croats, Slovenes, Montenegrins, Bosnian Muslims and Macedonians that existed from 1918 (with the exception of the period during World War II). *April 29 **Los Angeles riots: The acquittal of four police officers in the Rodney King beating criminal trial triggers massive rioting in Los Angeles. The riots will last for six days resulting in 53 deaths and over a $1 billion in damages before order is restored. **In Sierra Leone, a group of young soldiers launch a military coup that sends president Joseph Saidu Momoh into exile in Guinea, and the National Provisional Ruling Council (NPRC) is established with 25-year-old Captain Valentine Strasser as its chairman and Head of State of the country. May *May 1 – Lithuania introduces its new currency, the talonas. *May 5 **Russian leaders in Crimea declare their separation from Ukraine as a new republic. They withdraw the secession on May 10. **Armand Césari Stadium disaster in Bastia (Corsica): 18 people are killed and 2,300 are injured when one of the terraces collapses before a football match between SC Bastia and Olympique de Marseille. *May 7 **''STS-49: [[Space Shuttle Endeavour|Space Shuttle ''Endeavour]] makes its maiden flight, as a replacement for [[Space Shuttle Challenger|Space Shuttle Challenger]]. **The Sydney River McDonald's murders in Nova Scotia, Canada got international attention as three employees where killed and a fourth was left permanently disabled during a botched robbery. It was the first fast food restaurant murders in Canada. *May 9 ** The United Nations Framework Convention on Climate Change is adopted in New York. **The Westray Mine Disaster occurs in Plymouth, Nova Scotia, Canada, when the mine explodes, killing all 26 miners working the night shift. *May 10 – Sweden wins the Ice Hockey World Championships in Czechoslovakia defeating Finland, 5-2, in the final game in Prague. *May 13 – Falun Gong is introduced by Li Hongzhi in China. *May 15 – The Commonwealth of Independent States Collective Security Treaty (CST) is signed (effective 20 April 1994). *May 16–17 – Bosnian War: U.N. peacekeepers withdraw from Sarajevo. *May 17 – Protests begin in Bangkok, Thailand, against the government of General Suchinda Kraprayoon, sparking a bloody crackdown. *May 18 – The Twenty-seventh Amendment to the United States Constitution is enacted. *May 23 – A Mafia bomb kills Italian anti-Mafia judge Giovanni Falcone. *May 24 **In Thailand, Suchinda Kraprayoon agrees to resign. **Parliamentary election held in Burkina Faso, for the first time since 1978. *May 30 – United Nations Security Council Resolution 757 imposes economic sanctions on Yugoslavia in an effort to end its attacks on Bosnia and Hercegovina. June *June 2 – In a national referendum Denmark rejects the Maastricht Treaty by a narrow margin. *June 8 – The first World Oceans Day is celebrated, coinciding with the Earth Summit held in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. *June 10–26 – Sweden hosts the UEFA Euro 1992 football tournament, which is won by Denmark. *June 16 **A 'Joint Understanding' agreement on arms reduction is signed by U.S. President George H. W. Bush and Russian President Boris Yeltsin (this is later codified in START II). **A federal grand jury indicts Caspar Weinberger for his role in covering up the Iran–Contra affair. *June 17 ** Two German relief workers held since 1989, Thomas Kemptner and Heinrich Struebig, are released (they are the last Western hostages in Lebanon). ** Violence breaks out between the African National Congress and the Inkatha Freedom Party in Boipatong, South Africa, leaving 46 dead. *June 18 – Ireland votes to accept the Maastricht Treaty with a popular vote of over 69%. *June 20 – Estonia adopts the kroon and becomes the first former Soviet Republic to replace the Soviet ruble. *June 21 – Nelson Mandela announces that the African National Congress will halt negotiations with the government of South Africa following the Boipatong massacre of June 17. *June 22 – Two skeletons excavated in Yekaterinburg are identified as Tsar Nicholas II of Russia and Tsarina Alexandra. *June 23 – The Israeli legislative election is won by the Israeli Labor Party under the leadership of Yitzhak Rabin, ousting a Likud government. *June 25 – The Black Sea Economic Cooperation (BSEC) is founded. *June 26 – Denmark beats Germany 2–0 in the final to win the 1992 UEFA European Football Championship at Ullevi Stadium in Gothenburg, Sweden. *June 28 – Estonia holds a referendum on its constitution, which will come into effect on July 3. *June 29 – President Mohamed Boudiaf of Algeria is assassinated by one of his bodyguards. July *July 6–8 – The 18th G7 summit is held in Munich. *July 6–29 – Iraq disarmament crisis: Iraq refuses a U.N. inspection team access to the Iraqi Ministry of Agriculture. UNSCOM claims that it has reliable information that the site contains archives related to illegal weapons activities. U.N. Inspectors stage a 17-day "sit-in" outside of the building, but leave when their safety is threatened by Iraqi soldiers. *July 9 – Bill Clinton announces his selection of Al Gore as his running mate in the 1992 U.S. presidential election. *July 10 **In Miami, former Panamanian leader Manuel Noriega is sentenced to 40 years in prison for drug and racketeering violations. **The Giotto spacecraft flies past Comet 26P/Grigg–Skjellerup, gathering measurements about the comet. *July 13 – Yitzhak Rabin becomes prime minister of Israel. *July 16 – At the 1992 Democratic National Convention, Arkansas Governor Bill Clinton accepts his party's presidential nomination on behalf of the "forgotten middle class". *July 17 – The Slovak National Council declares Slovakia an independent country, signaling the breakup of Czechoslovakia. *July 19 **A car bomb placed by the Mafia (with the collaboration of Italian intelligence) kills judge Paolo Borsellino and five members of his escort. **The Cabinet of Israel approves a freeze on new settlements in the occupied territories, a move expected to reinvigorate the Middle East Peace Process. *July 20 – Václav Havel resigns as president of Czechoslovakia. *July 21 – Transnistria War ends with a ceasefire. *July 22 – Near Medellín, Colombian drug lord Pablo Escobar escapes from his luxury prison, fearing extradition to the United States. *July 23 – Abkhazia declares independence from Georgia. *July 25 – August 9 – The 1992 Summer Olympics are held in Barcelona, Catalonia, Spain. *July 26 – Iraq agrees to allow U.N. weapons inspectors to search the Iraqi Agricultural Ministry building in Baghdad. When inspectors arrive on July 28 and 29, they find nothing and voice suspicions that Iraqi records had been removed. *July 31 **The ex-Soviet Republic of Georgia becomes the 179th member of the United Nations. **Thai Airways International Flight 311, an Airbus A310-300, crashes into a mountain north of Kathmandu, Nepal killing all 113 people on board. **China General Aviation Flight 7552 bound for Xiamen crashes soon after taking off from Nanjing Dajiaochang Airport, killing 108 of the 116 people on board. August *August 3–4 – Millions of black South Africans participate in a general strike called by the African National Congress to protest the lack of progress in negotiations with the government of State President of South Africa F. W. de Klerk. *August 12 – Canada, Mexico, and the United States announce that a deal has been reached on the North American Free Trade Agreement; the deal will be formally signed on December 17, 1992. *August 18 – Prime Minister of the United Kingdom John Major announces the creation of the Iraqi no-fly zones. *August 20 – Kristiansund's connection to the mainland of Norway, Krifast, opens. *August 23 – Hurricane Andrew attains Category 5 status on the Saffir–Simpson hurricane scale and, at 2100 UTC, hits Eleuthera and the Bahama Banks. *August 24 **Concordia University massacre – Valery Fabrikant murders four colleagues and seriously wounds another in a shooting at Concordia University, in Montreal, Quebec. **China and South Korea establish diplomatic relations. *August 24–28 – Hurricane Andrew hits south Florida and Louisiana and dissipates over the Tennessee valley when it merges with a storm system; 23 are killed. *August 29 – In Rostock, Germany, tens of thousands rally to protest neo-Nazi attacks on refugees and immigrants begun on August 22. September *September 1 – In Beijing, police arrest Shen Tong for his role in organizing the Tiananmen Square protests of 1989. *September 2 – The 7.7 Nicaragua earthquake affected the west coast of Nicaragua. With a – disparity of half a unit, this tsunami earthquake triggered a tsunami that caused most of the damage and casualties, with at least 116 killed. Average runup heights were . *September 7 **In Ciskei, members of the Ciskei Defence Force loyal to dictator Oupa Gqozo open fire into a crowd of anti-Gqozo protestors organized by the African National Congress, killing at least 28 people and wounding nearly 200. **President of Tajikistan Rahmon Nabiyev is forced to resign following weeks of clan and religious warfare that left nearly 2,000 people dead. *September 11 – Hurricane Iniki hits the Hawaiian Islands, Kauai and Oahu. *September 12 – In Peru, police arrest Abimael Guzmán, the leader of the Shining Path guerilla movement, who had evaded capture for 12 years. *September 16 – Black Wednesday: The pound sterling and the Italian lira are forced out of the European Exchange Rate Mechanism. *September 17 – Two Kurdish opposition leaders are assassinated by the Iranian Kazem Darabi and the Lebanese Abbas Rhayel. *September 20 – French voters narrowly approve the Maastricht Treaty in the French Maastricht Treaty referendum. *September 21 – Mexico establishes diplomatic relations with Vatican City, ending a break that lasted over 130 years. *September 23 – Operation Julin is the last nuclear test conducted by the United States at the Nevada Test Site. *September 28 – Law enforcement officials in the United States, Colombia, and Italy announce that they have arrested more than 165 people on money laundering charges related to cocaine trafficking. *September 29 – The Chamber of Deputies of Brazil votes to impeach President of Brazil Fernando Collor de Mello, the country's first democratically elected leader in 29 years. Vice President Itamar Franco becomes acting president. October *October 1 – Turner Broadcasting System launches Cartoon Network, the first all-animation television channel. *October 2 – A riot breaks out in the Carandiru Penitentiary in São Paulo, Brazil, resulting in the Carandiru massacre. *October 3 – After performing a song protesting alleged child abuse by the Catholic Church, Sinéad O'Connor rips up a photo of Pope John Paul II on Saturday Night Live, causing huge controversy, leading the switchboards at NBC to ring off the hook. *October 4 **The government of Mozambique signs a truce with leaders of RENAMO, ending the 16-year-old Mozambican Civil War. **Israeli cargo plane El Al Flight 1862 crashes into residential buildings in Amsterdam's Bijlmermeer, Netherlands, after taking off from Schiphol Airport and losing two engines, killing all 4 people on board and 39 on the ground. *October 6 – Lennart Meri becomes the first President of Estonia after regaining independence. The Estonian Government in Exile resigns on the next day. *October 7 – In Peru, Shining Path leader Abimael Guzmán is convicted of treason and sentenced to life in prison. *October 11 – The Catechism of the Catholic Church is promulgated by Pope John Paul II with his apostolic constitution, Fidei depositum. *October 12 **In the Dominican Republic, Pope John Paul II celebrates the 500th anniversary of the meeting of two cultures. **The 5.8 Cairo earthquake affects the city with a maximum Mercalli intensity of VIII (Severe), leaving 545 dead and 6,512 injured. *October 14 – In Japan, Shin Kanemaru of the ruling Liberal Democratic Party resigns over receiving illegal payments from Sagawa Express. *October 19 – The Communist Party of China promotes several market-oriented reformers to the Politburo Standing Committee of the Communist Party of China, signaling a defeat for hard-line ideologues. *October 21 – 150,000 coal miners march in London to protest government plans to close coal mines and reduce the number of coal miners. *October 23 – Emperor of Japan Akihito begins the first imperial visit of China, telling a Beijing audience he felt deep sorrow for the suffering of the Chinese people during World War II. *October 25 – Lithuania holds a referendum on its first constitution after declaring independence from the Soviet Union in 1991. *October 26 – In a national referendum, voters in Canada reject the Charlottetown Accord. *October 31 – Pope John Paul II issues an apology and lifts the edict of the Inquisition against Galileo Galilei. November *November 3 – Democratic Arkansas Governor Bill Clinton defeats Republican President George H. W. Bush and Independent Ross Perot in the 1992 Presidential Election. *November 8 – More than 350,000 people rally in Berlin to protest right-wing violence against immigrants; stones and eggs are thrown at President of Germany Richard von Weizsäcker and Chancellor of Germany Helmut Kohl. *November 11 – The Church of England votes to allow women to become priests. *November 13 **The government of Peru announces it has arrested a small group of army officers who were plotting the assassination of President Alberto Fujimori. **A report by the World Meteorological Organization reports an unprecedented level of ozone depletion in both the Arctic and Antarctic. *November 15 – The Lithuanian parliamentary election sees the Communists of the Democratic Labour Party of Lithuania, led by Algirdas Brazauskas, return to power. *November 18 – Russian President Boris Yeltsin releases the flight data recorder (FDR) and cockpit voice recorder (CVR) of KAL 007, shot down by the Soviets in 1983. *November 24 – In the People's Republic of China, a China Southern Airlines domestic flight crashes, killing all 141 people on board. *November 25 **The Czechoslovakia Federal Assembly votes to split the country into the Czech Republic and Slovakia, starting on January 1, 1993. **In a national referendum related to abortion, voters in Ireland reject the proposed Twelfth Amendment of the Constitution Bill 1992 but approve the Thirteenth Amendment of the Constitution of Ireland and the Fourteenth Amendment of the Constitution of Ireland. *November 27 – The government of Venezuela announces that it has put down a coup attempt by a group of army officers who bombed the presidential palace. December *December 3 **UN Security Council Resolution 794 is unanimously passed, approving a coalition of United Nations peacekeepers led by the United States to form UNITAF, tasked with ensuring humanitarian aid gets distributed and establishing peace in Somalia. **A test engineer for Sema Group uses a personal computer to send the world's first text message via the Vodafone network to the phone of a colleague. *December 4 – U.S. military forces land in Somalia. *December 6 – Extremist Hindu activists demolish Babri Masjid – a 16th-century mosque in Ayodhya, India, which had been used as a temple since 1949, leading to widespread communal violence, including the Bombay riots, in all killing over 1,500 people. *December 9 – The Prince and Princess of Wales publicly announce their separation. *December 12 – The 7.8 Flores earthquake affected the Lesser Sunda Islands in Indonesia with a maximum Mercalli intensity of VIII (Severe) leaving at least 2,500 dead. A destructive tsunami with wave heights of followed. *December 16 – The Czech National Council adopts the Constitution of the Czech Republic. *December 18 – The South Korean presidential election is won by Kim Young-sam, the first non-military candidate elected since 1961. *December 21 – President of Serbia Slobodan Milošević defeats Milan Panić in the Serbian presidential election. *December 22 – The Archives of Terror are discovered by Dr. Martín Almada, detailing the fates of thousands of Latin Americans who had been secretly kidnapped, tortured, and killed by the security services of Argentina, Bolivia, Brazil, Chile, Paraguay, and Uruguay in what became known as Operation Condor. *December 24 – President George H. W. Bush pardons six national security officials implicated in the Iran–Contra affair, including Caspar Weinberger. *December 29 – Brazil's president Fernando Collor de Mello is found guilty on charges that he stole more than $32 million from the government, preventing him from holding any elected office for eight years. Date unknown *Deng Xiaoping accelerates market reforms to establish a socialist market economy in the People's Republic of China. *Queensland introduces Freedom Of Information Laws. *In terms of units sold, compact discs outsell audiocassettes for the first time in the United States. Births January ]] ]] ]] ]] * January 1 ** He Kexin, Chinese artistic gymnast ** Jack Wilshere, English footballer * January 3 – Daniel McLay, British racing cyclist * January 4 – Sajjad Ganjzadeh, Iranian karateka * January 8 – Koke, Spanish footballer * January 11 – Dani Carvajal, Spanish footballer * January 12 – Georgia May Jagger, English model * January 14 ** Robbie Brady, Irish footballer ** Nimue Smit, Dutch model * January 15 – Valerie Abou Chacra, Lebanese actress, radio announcer. and model * January 17 – Nate Hartley, American actor * January 19 ** Shawn Johnson East, American Olympic gymnast ** Logan Lerman, American actor ** Mac Miller, American rapper, singer, and record producer (d. 2018) * January 20 – Maria Harfanti, Indonesian social activist, pianist, and beauty pageant titleholder * January 24 – Becky Downie, British artistic gymnast * January 26 ** Sasha Banks, American professional wrestler ** Cassidy Lehrman, American actress * January 27 ** Sam Barry, Irish tennis player ** Connor Widdows, Canadian actor * January 28 ** Grace Dunham, American writer and activist ** Hunter Renfroe, American baseball player ** Simone Egeriis, Danish singer * January 29 – David Fluellen, American football player * January 30 ** Tom Ince, English footballer ** Matthew Werkmeister, Australian stage and television actor * January 31 ** Christopher Nissen, Danish singer ** Tyler Seguin, Canadian ice hockey player February ]] ]] ]] ]] * February 1 – Kelli Goss, American actress * February 5 ** Neymar, Brazilian footballer ** Kejsi Tola, Albanian singer * February 6 – Cara McCollum, American journalist (d. 2016) * February 7 – Sergi Roberto, Spanish footballer * February 8 – Karle Warren, American actress * February 9 ** Valentina Barron, Australian actress ** Ana Yorkira Binet, Dominican volleyball player ** Avan Jogia, Canadian actor * February 11 ** Georgia Groome, English actress ** Taylor Lautner, American actor and martial artist * February 14 – Freddie Highmore, English actor * February 15 – Greer Grammer, American actress * February 18 ** Le'Veon Bell, American football player ** Logan Miller, American actor and musician ** Melinda Shankar, Canadian actress * February 19 – Paulina Gaitán, Mexican actress * February 20 ** Nastassja Burnett, Italian tennis player ** Jarred Tinordi, American ice hockey player * February 23 – Samara Weaving, Australian actress * February 25 ** Max Aaron, American figure skater ** Zahia Dehar, French lingerie designer ** Rose Matafeo, New Zealand comedian * February 26 ** Sean Abbott, Australian cricketer ** Mikael Granlund, Finnish ice-hockey player ** Ai Shinozaki, Japanese gravure idol and singer * February 27 – Ty Dillon, American race car driver * February 29 ** Caitlin EJ Meyer, American actress ** Saphir Taïder, Algerian footballer ** Jessie Usher, American actor March ]] ]] ]] ]] * March 2 ** Charlie Coyle, American hockey player ** Maisie Richardson-Sellers, English actress * March 4 ** Erik Lamela, Argentine footballer ** Jared Sullinger, American basketball player * March 6 – Momoko Tsugunaga, Japanese singer * March 7 – Im Hyun-sik (singer), South Korean singer-songwriter * March 9 – María Eugenia Suárez, Argentine actress and model * March 10 ** Pablo Espinosa, Spanish actor, singer, and musician ** Emily Osment, American actress, singer, and songwriter * March 13 ** Lucy Fry, Australian actress ** George MacKay, English actor ** Antoni Sarcevic, English footballer ** Kaya Scodelario, English actress and model * March 14 – Jasmine Murray, American singer * March 15 ** Sosie Bacon, American actress ** Anna Shaffer, English actress * March 17 ** Eliza Bennett, British actress ** John Boyega, British actor * March 21 – Karolína Plíšková, Czech tennis player * March 23 ** Morgan Evans, Welsh rugby league player ** Kyrie Irving, American-Australian basketball player ** Vanessa Morgan, Canadian actress and singer * March 24 – MyCole Pruitt, American football player * March 26 – Stoffel Vandoorne, Belgian racing driver * March 27 – Aoi Yūki, Japanese actress and singer * March 28 ** Elena Bogdan, Romanian tennis player ** Sergi Gómez, Spanish footballer * March 30 ** Enrique Gil, Filipino actor, dancer and singer ** Mino, South Korean rapper April ]] ]] ]] ]] * April 1 ** Alex Gilbert, New Zealand adoption advocate ** Sui Lu, Chinese artistic gymnast * April 3 – Young M.A., American rapper * April 4 ** Lucy May Barker, British actress ** Christina Metaxa, Cypriot singer-songwriter ** Alexa Nikolas, American actress * April 6 – Ken, South Korean singer and actor * April 7 – Alexis Jordan, American singer and actress * April 8 – Shelby Young, American actress * April 10 ** Sadio Mané, Senegalese footballer ** Chaz Mostert, Australian race car driver ** Daisy Ridley, British actress * April 11 – Naya, Lebanese singer * April 12 ** Giorgio Cantarini, Italian actor ** Chad le Clos, South African Olympic swimmer * April 13 ** Péter Bernek, Hungarian swimmer ** George North, Welsh rugby player ** Paul Richardson, American football player * April 14 – Oliver Bohm, Swedish ice hockey player * April 15 ** Amy Deasismont, Swedish pop musician ** John Guidetti, Swedish footballer ** Richard Sandrak, Ukrainian bodybuilder * April 16 – Prince Sébastien of Luxembourg * April 17 – Shkodran Mustafi, German footballer * April 18 – Chloe Bennet, American actress and singer * April 21 ** Isco, Spanish footballer ** Deng Linlin, Chinese gymnast * April 22 ** Thomas James Longley, British actor ** Joc Pederson, American baseball player * April 23 – Syd tha Kyd, American singer, producer and DJ * April 24 ** Laura Kenny, British cyclist ** Doc Shaw, American actor and rapper * April 26 – Aaron Judge, American baseball player * April 27 – Keenan Allen, American football player * April 30 ** Kenny Agostino, American ice hockey player ** Travis Scott, American recording artist and music producer ** Marc-André ter Stegen, German footballer May ]] ]] * May 1 ** Lacey Banghard, English model ** Hani, South Korean singer and entertainer * May 6 ** Baekhyun, South Korean singer, songwriter, actor and model ** Brendan Gallagher, Canadian ice hockey player ** Vanesa Gabriela Leiro, Argentine actress and singer ** Jonas Valančiūnas, Lithuanian basketball player * May 7 – Alexander Ludwig, Canadian actor * May 10 – Charice Pempengco, Filipino singer * May 11 – Christina McHale, American tennis player * May 12 – Malcolm David Kelley, American actor * May 13 – Tyrann Mathieu, American football player * May 17 – Eric Jagielo, American baseball player * May 18 ** Spencer Breslin, American actor ** Brian Idowu, Russian athlete ** Laurie Kingsbury, Canadian athlete ** Kevin Mendy, French athlete ** John Persson, Swedish athlete ** Nina Petushkova, Russian figure skater * May 19 ** Sam Smith, British soul singer ** Eleanor Tomlinson, English actress ** Heather Watson, British tennis player * May 20 – Enes Kanter, Turkish basketball player * May 21 ** Hutch Dano, American actor ** Olivia Olson, American actress and singer-songwriter * May 22 ** Anna Baryshnikov, American actress ** Chinami Tokunaga, Japanese singer * May 24 – Agustín Velotti, Argentine tennis player * May 28 – Mira Gonzalez, American poet * May 29 ** Erica Lindbeck, American actress ** Gregg Sulkin, British actor * May 30 – Harrison Barnes, American basketball player * May 31 – VanossGaming, Canadian game commentator and music producer June ]] ]] ]] ]] * June 1 – Amanda Ware, Australian model * June 3 – Mario Götze, German footballer * June 6 ** DeAndre Hopkins, American football player ** Hyuna, South Korean singer *June 9 ** Yannick Agnel, French Olympic swimmer ** Lucien Laviscount, British actor and recording artist *June 10 – Kate Upton, American model and actress *June 12 ** Philippe Coutinho, Brazilian footballer ** Allie DiMeco, American actress and instrumentalist ** Ryan Malgarini, American actor * June 14 – Daryl Sabara, American actor * June 15 – Mohamed Salah, Egyptian footballer * June 19 – Oscar Taveras, baseball player (d. 2014) * June 20 – Sage the Gemini, American rapper * June 21 ** Carly Booth, Scottish golfer ** Max Schneider, American actor * June 22 – Darius Jennings, American football player * June 23 ** Kate Melton, American actress ** Harry Reid, British actor ** Bridget Sloan, American artistic gymnast ** Nyambayaryn Tögstsogt, Mongolian boxer * June 24 ** David Alaba, Austrian football player ** Raven Goodwin, American actress ** Germán Sánchez, Mexican diver * June 25 – Jaden Schwartz, Canadian ice hockey player * June 26 ** Jennette McCurdy, American actress and singer ** Austin Voth, American baseball player * June 27 ** Michał Daszek, Polish handball player ** Ahn So-hee, South Korean actress and singer * June 28 – Oscar Hiljemark, Swedish footballer * June 29 – Adam G. Sevani, American actor and dancer * June 30 ** Alfred Labatos, Filipino actor and singer ** Chay Suede, Brazilian actor, singer. and composer July ]] ]] ]] *July 3 ** Nathalia Ramos, Spanish actress and singer ** Santiago Segura, American actor ** Maasa Sudo, Japanese singer * July 4 ** Ángel Romero, Paraguayan footballer ** Óscar Romero, Paraguayan footballer * July 5 ** Flash, South Korean StarCraft: Brood War and StarCraft II player ** Mirna Radulović, Serbian singer-songwriter * July 6 – Seedy Bah, Gambian footballer * July 7 – Manjot Singh, Indian actor * July 8 ** Kelsey-Beth Crossley, British actress ** Sky Ferreira, American singer, songwriter, model, and actress * July 9 – Douglas Booth, English actor * July 10 ** Ahn Ji-hyun, South Korean actress ** B-Nasty, Australian rapper, songwriter and record producer. ** Kristin Allen, American acrobatic gymnast ** Eva Lim, Dutch figure skater * July 11 ** Karise Eden, Australian singer and songwriter ** Mohamed Elneny, Egyptian footballer * July 12 ** Jang Dong-yoon, South Korean actor ** Larrissa Miller, Australian gymnast ** Eoghan Quigg, Northern Irish pop singer ** Woo Do-hwan, South Korean actor * July 13 ** Dylan Patton, American actor ** Bryan Parry, Welsh actor ** Rich the Kid, American rapper * July 14 – Brytiago, Puerto Rican singer and songwriter * July 15 – Wayde van Niekerk, South African athlete * July 16 – Sam Naismith, Australian rules footballer * July 17 ** Tom Eisenhuth, Australian rugby league footballer ** Billie Lourd, American actress ** Denis Prychynenko, Ukrainian-German footballer * July 18 – Timothy Dolensky, American figure skater * July 19 – Ellie Rowsell, English singer-songwriter and musician * July 20 ** Paige Hurd, American actress ** Jordan Rodrigues, Australian actor * July 21 ** Jessica Barden, English actress ** Rachael Flatt, American figure skater * July 22 – Selena Gomez, American actress and singer * July 23 ** Danny Ings, English footballer ** Diwakar Vaish, Indian roboticist * July 24 – Dionatan Teixeira, Brazilian footballer (d. 2017) * July 27 – Tory Lanez, Canadian rapper * July 28 ** Stephone Anthony, American football player ** George Spencer-Churchill, Earl of Sunderland * July 31 ** José Fernández, Cuban-born American baseball pitcher (d. 2016) ** Kyle Larson, American racing driver August ]] ]] *August 1 – Austin Rivers, American basketball player *August 2 – Hallie Eisenberg, American actress *August 3 – Karlie Kloss, American model *August 4 – Tiffany Evans, American singer *August 6 – Victor Silayan, Filipino actor and commercial model *August 7 – Bobby Lynn Bryant, American boxer *August 11 – Tomi Lahren, American television host *August 12 – Cara Delevingne, British model *August 16 – Diego Schwartzman, Argentine tennis player *August 17 – Paige, English professional wrestler *August 18 ** Rebecca Brown, American actress and musician ** Frances Bean Cobain, American visual artist ** Amy Willerton, British model * August 20 ** Demi Lovato, American singer and actress ** Alex Newell, American actor and singer * August 21 – Felipe Nasr, Brazilian race car driver * August 24 – Johnny Rapid, American gay pornographic film actor * August 25 – Miyabi Natsuyaki, Japanese singer * August 26 ** Jesse Delgado, American wrestler ** Yang Yilin, Chinese artistic gymnast * August 28 – Bismack Biyombo, Congolese basketball player * August 31 – Holly Earl, English actress September ]] ]] ]] * September 1 – Hyelim, Korean singer and rapper * September 2 ** Konrad Abeltshauser, German ice hockey player ** Madilyn Bailey, American singer * September 4 – Layvin Kurzawa, French footballer * September 7 – Gizem Karaca, Turkish model * September 9 ** Frencheska Farr, Filipina singer, model. and dancer ** Damian McGinty, Irish singer and actor * September 11 ** Desireé Bassett, American guitarist and recording artist ** María Gabriela de Faría, Venezuelan actress and singer * September 12 – Connor Franta, American YouTuber and entrepreneur * September 14 – Zico, South Korean rapper, songwriter, and producer * September 15 – Camélia Jordana, French singer * September 16 ** Nick Jonas, American singer-songwriter and actor ** Jake Roche, British actor and singer * September 18 – Amber Liu, American singer * September 19 – Palmer Luckey, American entrepreneur * September 20 – Safura Alizadeh, Azerbaijani singer, actress, and saxophonist * September 21 – Mariya Muzychuk, Ukrainian chess player * September 22 – Philip Hindes, British cyclist * September 24 – Jack Sock, American tennis player * September 27 ** Jake Burbage, American actor ** Sam Lerner, American actor * September 28 ** Skye McCole Bartusiak, American actress (d. 2014) ** Mawra Hocane, Pakistani actress and model ** Tyler Lockett, American football player ** Kōko Tsurumi, Japanese artistic gymnast * September 29 – Marina Antipova, Russian ice dancer * September 30 – Ezra Miller, American actor October ]] ]] ]] * October 1 – Drew Chadwick, American musician * October 2 – Alisson Becker, Brazilian footballer * October 3 – Aina Hashimoto, Japanese singer and actress * October 4 – Shun Miyazato, Japanese actor * October 5 ** Eric Cabral, Canadian actor ** Mercedes Lambre, Argentine actress, singer, dancer, and model ** Lais Ribeiro, Brazilian model ** Kevin Magnussen, Danish racing driver * October 7 – Grace Bawden, Australian singer * October 9 – Tyler James Williams, American actor * October 10 – Gabrielle Aplin, English singer and songwriter * October 11 – Cardi B, American hip hop artist * October 12 – Josh Hutcherson, American actor * October 15 – Vincent Martella, American actor and singer * October 16 – Bryce Harper, American baseball player * October 17 ** Jacob Artist, American actor, singer, and dancer ** Sam Concepcion, Filipino actor, singer, and dancer * October 20 – Ksenia Semyonova, Russian Olympic gymnast * October 22 ** 21 Savage, American rapper ** Sofia Vassilieva, American actress * October 23 – Álvaro Morata, Spanish footballer * October 24 – Thelma Fardin, Argentine actress * October 27 ** Emily Hagins, American film director ** Taiko Katono, Japanese actor and model ** Brandon Saad, American ice hockey player ** Stephan El Shaarawy, Italian footballer * October 28 – Lexi Ainsworth, American actress * October 31 – Vanessa Marano, American actress November ]] ]] ]] * November 2 – Chelsea Davis, American artistic gymnast * November 5 ** Odell Beckham Jr., American football player ** Marco Verratti, Italian footballer * November 10 ** Teddy Bridgewater, American football player ** Wilfried Zaha, English footballer * November 12 – Macey Cruthird, American actress * November 15 ** Minami Minegishi, Japanese singer and actress ** Trevor Story, American baseball player * November 18 – Nathan Kress, American actor * November 20 ** Lara Custance, New Zealand actress ** Yen Santos, Filipino television actress * November 21 ** Mireia Lalaguna, Spanish actress and model ** Conor Maynard, British singer * November 23 ** Miley Cyrus, American actress and singer ** Gabriel Landeskog, Swedish hockey player * November 25 ** Ana Bogdan, Romanian tennis player ** Haru Nomura, Japanese golfer ** Zack Shada, American actor * November 26 – Paul Dunne, Irish golfer * November 27 ** Chanyeol, South Korean singer ** Tola Szlagowska, Polish singer * November 28 ** Cameron Ansell, Canadian voice actor ** Adam Hicks, American rapper, actor and dancer ** Jarvis Landry, American football player ** Jake Miller, American rapper and songwriter ** Sophie Moulds, Welsh television host, model, and beauty queen * November 30 – Samson Lee, Welsh rugby union player December ]] ]] * December 3 – Jessy Mendiola, Filipina actress * December 4 – Jin, South Korean singer * December 6 ** Syed Saddiq, Malaysian politician and activist ** TooSmooth, American singer, songwriter, musician, record producer, and entrepreneur * December 8 – Katie Stevens, American singer * December 12 – Chen Ruolin, Chinese diver * December 14 ** Tori Kelly, American singer and songwriter ** Ryo Miyaichi, Japanese footballer * December 15 – Jesse Lingard, English footballer * December 17 – Thomas Law, British actor * December 18 – Bridgit Mendler, American actress, singer-songwriter, and musician * December 21 ** Andrew Chalmers, Canadian teen actor ** Isobel Pooley, British track and field athlete ** Haylee Wanstall, Canadian actress * December 22 – Shiori Kutsuna, Australian-Japanese actress * December 23 ** Spencer Daniels, American film and television actor ** Dylan Sahara, Indonesian television actress and presenter (d. 2018) Deaths January ]] ]] ]] * January 1 ** Kenneth Emory, American anthropologist (b. 1897) ** George M. Ferris, American investment banker and philanthropist (b. 1893) ** Francis J. Field, American philatelist and stamp dealer (b. 1895) ** Edward Leslie Gray, politician and member of the Legislative Assembly of Alberta (b. 1895) ** Grace Hopper, American computer scientist (b. 1906) ** Josef R. Sheetz, American World War II military commander (b. 1895) * January 2 – Virginia Field, British actress (b. 1917) * January 3 ** Dame Judith Anderson, Australian-born British actress (b. 1897) ** Gábor Szarvas, Hungarian Olympic weightlifter (b. 1943) * January 7 – Richard Hunt, American puppeteer (b. 1951) * January 9 ** Bill Naughton, British playwright (b. 1910) ** Hans Jenny, soil scientist and expert on pedology (b. 1899) ** Luigi Stipa, Italian aeronautical, hydraulic and civil engineer and aircraft designer (b. 1900) * January 11 – Juan Gilberto Funes, Argentine footballer (b. 1963) * January 14 – Irakli Abashidze, Georgian poet, literary scholar and politician (b. 1909) * January 17 – Frank Pullen, English businessman and racehorse owner (b. 1915) * January 18 ** Alexander Almetov, Soviet Olympic ice hockey player (b. 1940) ** Theodore Leslie Futch, United States Army officer with the rank of Brigadier General (b. 1895) * January 20 – Abdul Khalek Hassouna, Egyptian diplomat, 2nd Secretary-General of the Arab League (b. 1898) * January 21 – Eddie Mabo, Australian Indigenous rights activist (b. 1936) * January 22 ** A. J. Antoon, American theater director (b. 1944) ** Mark Hopkinson, American murderer (b. 1949) * January 23 ** Freddie Bartholomew, British actor (b. 1924) ** Ian Wolfe, American actor (b. 1896) * January 26 – José Ferrer, Puerto Rican-American actor (b. 1912) * January 27 ** Dame Gwen Ffrangcon-Davies, British actress (b. 1891) ** Sally Hayfron, First Lady of Zimbabwe (b. 1933) * January 28 – Nahman Avigad, Israeli archaeologist (b. 1905) * January 29 – Willie Dixon, American composer and musician (b. 1915) * January 31 – Mel Hein, American football player (b. 1909) February ]] ]] * February 2 – Bert Parks, American game show host (b. 1914) * February 3 ** Junior Cook, American musician (b. 1934) ** Jay Ilagan, Filipino actor (b. 1953) * February 4 – Lisa Fonssagrives, Swedish model (b. 1911) * February 8 – Denny Wright, British jazz guitarist (b 1924) * February 10 – Alex Haley, American author (b. 1921) * February 11 – Ray Danton, American actor (b. 1931) * February 12 – Bep van Klaveren, Dutch boxer (b. 1907) * February 13 ** Nikolay Bogolyubov, Russian mathematician and physicist (b. 1909) ** Dorothy Tree, American actress (b. 1906) * February 15 – William Schuman, American composer (b. 1910) * February 16 ** Angela Carter, English novelist and journalist (b. 1940) ** Jules Gros, Breton linguist specializing in popular language (b. 1890) ** Abbas al-Musawi, Lebanese Shia cleric and Secretary General of Hezbollah (b. 1952) ** Jânio Quadros, 22nd President of Brazil (b. 1917) * February 20 ** Eugene R. Black Sr., American banker, former president of the World Bank (b. 1898) ** A. J. Casson, member of the Canadian group of artists known as the Group of Seven (b. 1898) ** Roberto D'Aubuisson, Salvadorean Army officer and right-wing political leader (b. 1944) ** Dick York, American actor (b. 1928) * February 22 – Sudirman Arshad, Malaysian singer and songwriter (b. 1954) * February 23 – Markos Vafiadis, Greek Communist leader (b. 1906) * February 27 – Algirdas Julien Greimas, French-Lithuanian literary scientist (b. 1917) * February 29 – Buddy O'Grady, American basketball player and coach (b. 1920) March ]] ]] * March 2 – Sandy Dennis, American actress (b. 1937) * March 3 – Robert Beatty, Canadian actor (b. 1909) * March 4 ** Néstor Almendros, Spanish cinematographer (b. 1930) ** Art Babbitt, American animator (b. 1907) * March 5 – Pare Lorentz, American filmmaker (b. 1905) * March 9 – Menachem Begin, Israel politician, 6th Prime Minister of Israel, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (b. 1913) * March 11 ** László Benedek, Hungarian film director (b. 1905) ** Richard Brooks, American film director (b. 1912) ** Liu Geping, Chinese politician (b. 1904) * March 13 – Joseph Anderson, secretary to the First Presidency of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (b. 1889) * March 14 ** Jean Poiret, French actor, screenwriter, and director (b. 1926) ** Elfrida Vipont, British writer (b. 1902) * March 16 – Yves Rocard, French nuclear physicist (b. 1903) * March 17 – Jack Arnold, American television and film director (b. 1912) * March 18 – Antonio Molina, Spanish singer (b. 1928) * March 19 – Cesare Danova, Italian-American actor (b. 1926) * March 20 – Georges Delerue, French composer (b. 1925) * March 21 ** John Ireland, Canadian actor (b. 1914) ** Natalie Sleeth, American composer (b. 1930) * March 23 – Friedrich Hayek, Austrian economist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1899) * March 25 – Nancy Walker, American actress and comedian (b. 1922) * March 26 – Barbara Frum, Canadian journalist (b. 1937) * March 28 – Nikolaos Platon, Greek archaeologist (b. 1909) * March 29 – Paul Henreid, Austrian-born American actor (b. 1908) * March 30 – Manolis Andronikos, Greek archaeologist (b. 1919) April ]] ]] ]] ]] * April 2 ** [[Juanito (footballer, born 1954)|Juan Gómez González, Juanito]], Spanish footballer (b. 1954) ** Jan van Aartsen, Dutch politician (b. 1909) * April 4 ** Vintilă Horia, Romanian writer (b. 1915) ** Samuel Reshevsky, seven-time U.S. Chess Champion (b. 1911) * April 5 ** Suada Dilberović, Bosnian medical student. First casualty of the Siege of Sarajevo (b. 1968) ** Nawab Zulfikar Ali Khan,Indian politician and army major; Royal- Titular Nawab of Rampur; (b. 1933) ** Molly Picon, American Yiddish-language actress (b. 1898) ** Sam Walton, American businessman, founder of Wal-Mart (b. 1918) * April 6 – Isaac Asimov, Russian-born author (b. 1920) * April 7 – Ace Bailey, Canadian hockey player (b. 1903) * April 8 – Daniel Bovet, Swiss-born pharmacologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (b. 1907) * April 10 ** Sam Kinison, American comedian (b. 1953) ** Peter D. Mitchell, British biochemist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Chemistry (b. 1920) * April 11 – Alejandro Obregón, Colombian painter (b. 1920) * April 13 – Feza Gürsey, Turkish mathematician and physicist (b. 1921) * April 14 ** David Miller, American film director (b. 1909) ** Sammy Price, American pianist and bandleader (b. 1908) * April 16 – Neville Brand, American actor (b. 1920) * April 18 – Abdul Kadir Yusuf, Malyasian politician (b. 1915) * April 19 – Frankie Howerd, British comedian and actor (b. 1917) * April 20 – Benny Hill, British comedian and actor (b. 1924) * April 23 ** Tanka Prasad Acharya, Nepalese politician, 19th Prime Minister of Nepal (b. 1912) ** Satyajit Ray, Indian filmmaker (b. 1921) ** Czesław Zbierański, Polish engineer, pioneer of Polish aviation, and major of Polish Army (b. 1885) * April 25 ** Ernesto Balducci, Italian priest (b. 1922) ** Yutaka Ozaki, Japanese songwriter (b. 1965) * April 27 ** Louise de Kiriline Lawrence, naturalist, author and nurse (b. 1894) ** Olivier Messiaen, French composer (b. 1908) * April 28 – Francis Bacon, Irish-born British painter (b. 1909) * April 29 – Mae Clarke, American actress (b. 1910) May ]] ]] ]] ]] * May 3 – George Murphy, American actor and politician (b. 1902) * May 4 – Gregor Mackenzie, British Labour Party politician (b. 1927) * May 5 – Adriana Admiraal-Meijerink, Dutch olympic fencer (b. 1893) * May 6 – Marlene Dietrich, German actress (b. 1901) * May 8 – Otto Šimánek, Czech actor (b. 1925) * May 10 – John Lund, American actor (b. 1911) * May 12 – Robert Reed, American actor (b. 1932) * May 13 ** Gisela Elsner, German writer (b. 1937) ** F. E. McWilliam, Northern Irish sculptor (b. 1909) * May 14 ** Lyle Alzado, American football player (b. 1949) ** Nie Rongzhen, Chinese Communist military leader (b. 1899) * May 16 ** Chalino Sánchez, Mexican musician (b. 1960) ** Sir Robert Thompson, British military officer and counter-insurgency expert (b. 1916) * May 17 – Lawrence Welk, American musician (b. 1903) * May 18 ** Janusz Kruk, Polish musician (b. 1946) ** Jake Leicht, American athlete (b. 1919) * May 19 – James Bate, American actor (b. 1945) * May 21 – T. B. Ilangaratne, Sri Lankan author, dramatist, actor, and politician (b. 1913) * May 22 ** Abraham Moles, French sociologist and psychologist (b. 1920) ** Tony Accardo, American gangster (b. 1906) * May 23 ** Giovanni Falcone, Italian judge (b. 1939) ** William Keene, American actor (b. 1915) ** Francis McFadzean, Baron McFadzean of Kelvinside, British industrialist (b. 1915) ** Atahualpa Yupanqui, Argentine singer, songwriter, and guitarist (b. 1908) * May 25 ** Tulio Demicheli, Argentine film director (b. 1914) ** Philip Habib, Lebanese-born American diplomat (b. 1920) *May 30 – Karl Carstens, German politician and statesman, 7th President of the Federal Republic of Germany (West Germany) (b. 1914) June ]] ]] * June 2 – Philip Dunne, American screenwriter and director (b. 1908) * June 3 ** Robert Morley, English actor (b. 1908) ** Patrick Peyton, American priest (b. 1909) * June 4 – Carl Stotz, American founder of Little League Baseball (b. 1910) * June 7 – Bill France, Sr., American founder of NASCAR (b. 1909) * June 8 – Alfred Uhl, Austrian composer (b. 1909) * June 10 – Sir Glyn Jones, British colonial administrator (b. 1908) * June 11 – Chitrananda Abeysekera, Sri Lankan veteran broadcaster (b. 1930) * June 15 – Warren Prall Watters, Founding archbishop of the Free Church of Antioch (b. 1890) * June 18 ** Peter Allen, Australian singer, songwriter (b. 1944) ** Mordecai Ardon, Israeli painter (b. 1896) ** Carlos Humberto Perette, Argentinian politician and Vice President of Argentina (b. 1915) * June 19 – Kathleen McKane Godfree, British tennis player (b. 1896) * June 21 ** Joan Fuster, Spanish writer (b. 1922) ** Arthur Gorrie, Australian hobby shop proprietor (b. 1922) ** Li Xiannian, 3rd President of the People's Republic of China and one of the Eight Elders of the Communist Party of China (b. 1909) * June 21 – Rudra Mohammad Shahidullah, Bangladeshi poet (b. 1956) * June 22 – Chuck Mitchell, American actor (b. 1927) * June 24 – Vera Griner, Russian rhythmitician (b. 1890) * June 25 ** Jerome Brown, American football player (b. 1965) ** Sir James Stirling, British architect (b. 1926) * June 26 – Buddy Rogers, American wrestler (b. 1921) * June 27 – Allan Jones, American actor (b. 1907) * June 28 ** Guy Nève, racing driver (b. 1955) ** Mikhail Tal, eighth World Chess Champion (b. 1936) * June 29 ** Pierre Billotte, French Army officer and politician (b. 1906) ** Mohamed Boudiaf, Algerian politician, President of Algeria (b. 1919) ** May Farquharson, Jamaican social worker, birth control advocate, philanthropist, and reformer (b. 1894) July ]] ]] ]] ]]] * July 2 – Camarón de la Isla, Spanish flamenco singer (b. 1950) * July 4 ** Francis Perrin, French nuclear physicist (b. 1901) ** Ástor Piazzolla, Argentine tango composer (b. 1921) * July 5 – Paul Hackman, Canadian musician (b. 1953) * July 7 – Josy Barthel, Luxembourgish Olympic athlete (b. 1927) * July 9 – Eric Sevareid, American journalist (b. 1912) * July 10 ** Albert Pierrepoint, British executioner (b. 1905) ** Doris Tate, American campaigner for the rights of crime victims (b. 1924) * July 11 – Deng Yingchao, Chinese Communist politician, widow of Zhou Enlai (b. 1904) * July 12 – Florence McClung, American painter, printmaker, and art teacher (b. 1894) * July 13 ** Cicely Williams, Jamaican physician (b. 1893) ** Alex Wojciechowicz, American football player (b. 1915) * July 14 – Giuseppe Prezzolini, Italian literary critic, journalist, editor, and writer (b. 1882) * July 15 – Hammer DeRoburt, 1st President of Nauru (b. 1922) * July 16 – Buck Buchanan, American football player (b. 1940) * July 18 ** Mordecai Ardon, Israeli painter (b. 1896) ** Rudolph Ising, American cartoon animator (b. 1903) * July 19 ** Paolo Borsellino, Italian judge (b. 1940) ** Heinz Galinski, German President of the Central Council of Jews (b. 1912) ** Allen Newell, American computer scientist (b. 1927) * July 22 ** Suleiman Frangieh, Lebanese politician, 5th President of Lebanon (b. 1910) ** Alexander McKee, British journalist, military historian, and diver (born 1918) ** John Meyendorff, Russian scholar (b. 1926) * July 23 – Rosemary Sutcliff, British author (b. 1920) * July 24 – Arletty, French singer and actress (b. 1898) * July 25 – Alfred Drake, American actor (b. 1914) * July 26 – Mary Wells, American singer (b. 1943) * July 27 – Anthony Salerno, American mobster (b.1911) * July 29 – Ed Ocampo, Filipino basketball player and coach (b. 1938) * July 30 ** Brenda Marshall, American actress (b. 1915) ** Irene Silva de Santolalla, Peruvian politician (b. 1902) ** Joe Shuster, Canadian-American comic book artist (b. 1914) *July 31 – Leonard Cheshire, British war hero, activist, and philanthropist (b. 1917) August ]] ]] * August 2 – Michel Berger, French singer-songwriter (b. 1947) * August 3 ** Wang Hongwen, Chinese Communist politician (b. 1935) ** Bertil Ohlin, Swedish economist and politician (b. 1899) * August 4 ** Seichō Matsumoto, Japanese writer and journalist (b. 1909) ** František Tomášek, Czech Roman Catholic prelate (b. 1899) * August 5 ** Robert Muldoon, 31st Prime Minister of New Zealand (b. 1921) ** Jeff Porcaro, American musician (b. 1954) * August 6 – Simcha Bunim Alter, the fifth Rebbe of the Hasidic dynasty of Ger (b. 1898) * August 7 ** Fereydoun Farrokhzad, Iranian entertainer (b. 1938) ** Lilo Milchsack, German promoter of Anglo-German relations (b. 1905) ** Francisco Fernández Ordóñez, Spanish politician, former Foreign minister (b. 1930) * August 8 ** Alison Gertz, American AIDS activist (b. 1966) ** Abu al-Qasim al-Khoei, Iranian-Iraqi Shia ayatollah and scholar (b. 1899) * August 10 – Annisteen Allen, American blues singer (b. 1920) * August 12 – John Cage, American composer (b. 1912) * August 16 – Mark Heard, American singer (b. 1951) * August 18 ** Keith Henderson, Scottish painter (b. 1911) ** John Sturges, American film director (b. 1911) * August 19 – Curtis M. Scott, American role-playing game designer (b. c. 1960) * August 22 – Hallowell Davis, American physiologist, otolaryngologist and researcher (b. 1896) * August 23 – Charles August Nichols, American animator and film director (b. 1910) * August 28 – Tan Qixiang, Chinese historian (b. 1911) September ]] ]] ]] * September 1 ** Morris Carnovsky, American actor (b. 1897) ** Piotr Jaroszewicz, Polish politician, Prime Minister of Poland (b. 1909) * September 2 – Barbara McClintock, American geneticist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (b. 1902) * September 4 – John van Dreelen, Dutch actor (b. 1922) * September 5 ** Billy Herman, American baseball player (b. 1909) ** Fritz Leiber, American author (b. 1910) * September 6 – Mervyn Johns, Welsh actor (b. 1899) * September 12 ** Hans F. Koenekamp, American special effects artist and cinematographer (b. 1891) ** Ruth Nelson, American actress (b. 1905) ** Anthony Perkins, American actor (b. 1932) * September 18 ** Dario Cabanelas, Spanish orientalist (b. 1916) ** Princess Margaret of Denmark (b. 1895) * September 19 – Wu Zhonghua, Chinese physicist (b. 1917) * September 21 ** William Penn Mott Jr., American director of Oakland Zoo, East Bay Regional Park District, California State Parks, and U.S. National Park Service (b. 1909) ** Bill Williams, American actor (b. 1915) * September 22 – Aurelio López, Mexican baseball player (b. 1948) * September 25 – César Manrique, Spanish artist (b. 1919) * September 29 – Paul Jabara, American actor and singer-songwriter (b. 1948) October ]] * October 4 – Denny Hulme, New Zealand race car driver (b. 1936) * October 5 – Eddie Kendricks, American singer (b. 1939) * October 6 – Denholm Elliott, English actor (b. 1922) * October 7 ** Allan Bloom, American philosopher and author (b. 1930) ** Tevfik Esenç, last known speaker of Ubykh (b. 1904) * October 8 – Willy Brandt, German politician and statesman, 29th Chancellor of the Federal Republic of Germany (West Germany), recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (b. 1913) * October 11 – Choi Sae-hwang, South Korean lawyer and Vice-Minister of Defense (b. 1919) * October 12 – Ulysses Guimarães, Brazilian politician (b. 1916) * October 14 – Willie Waddell, Scottish footballer (b. 1921) * October 15 – Oliver Franks, Baron Franks, British civil servant, diplomat, and philosopher (b. 1905) * October 16 – Shirley Booth, American actress in film, radio, stage, and television (b. 1898) * October 17 – Herman Johannes, Indonesian professor, scientist, and politician (b. 1912) * October 19 ** Gert Bastian, German politician (b. 1923) ** Petra Kelly, German politician (b. 1947) ** Arthur Wint, Jamaican Olympic runner (b. 1920) * October 21 – Jim Garrison, American attorney (b. 1921) * October 22 ** Red Barber, American sportscaster (b. 1908) ** Cleavon Little, American actor (b. 1939) * October 24 – Laurie Colwin, American author (b. 1944) * October 25 ** Adelino da Palma Carlos, Portuguese politician, 102nd Prime Minister of Portugal (b. 1905) ** Roger Miller, American singer-songwriter, musician, and actor (b. 1936) * October 27 – David Bohm, American-born physicist, philosopher, and neuropsychologist (b. 1917) * October 29 – Sir Kenneth MacMillan, British choreographer (b. 1929) * October 31 – Gary Rippingale, English ice hockey player (b. 1974) November ]] ]] ]] * November 2 – Hal Roach, American director and producer (b. 1892) * November 4 ** José Luis Sáenz de Heredia, Spanish film director (b. 1911) ** George Klein, Canadian inventor (b. 1904) * November 5 – Jan Oort, Dutch astronomer (b. 1900) * November 7 ** Alexander Dubček, Slovak politician, First Secretary of the Communist Party of Czechoslovakia (b. 1921) ** Jack Kelly, American actor (b. 1927) ** Richard Yates, American writer (b. 1926) * November 10 – Chuck Connors, American actor (b. 1921) * November 11 – Earle Meadows, American Olympic athlete (b. 1913) * November 19 ** René Tavernier, Belgian geologist (b. 1914) ** Diane Varsi, American actress (b. 1938) * November 21 – Kaysone Phomvihane, Laotian statesman and Communist Party leader, 11th Prime Minister of Laos and 2nd President of Laos (b. 1920) * November 22 – Sterling Holloway, American actor (b. 1905) * November 23 ** Roy Acuff, American singer (b. 1903) ** Mohamed Benhima, 5th Prime Minister of Morocco (b. 1924) * November 25 – Joseph Arthur Ankrah, 2nd President of Ghana (b. 1903) * November 26 – John Sharp, English actor (b. 1920) * November 27 – George M. Ferris, American investment banker and philanthropist (b. 1893) * November 29 ** Jean Dieudonné, French mathematician (b. 1906) ** Emilio Pucci, Italian fashion designer (b. 1914) * November 30 – Peter Blume, American painter and sculptor (b. 1906) December ]] ]] ]] ]] * December 1 – Esau Khamati Oriedo, Kenyan of African ancestry; an anti-colonialism activist and crusader (b. 1888) * December 2 – Michael Gothard, British actor (b. 1939) * December 3 ** Luis Alcoriza, Mexican film director (b. 1918) ** Nureddin al-Atassi, Syrian Baathist, 54th Prime Minister of Syria and 17th President of Syria (b. 1929) * December 6 – Percy Herbert, English actor (b. 1920) * December 7 ** Richard J. Hughes, American politician, 45th Governor of New Jersey, and Chief Justice of the New Jersey Supreme Court (b. 1909) ** Jean Bell Thomas, American festival promoter (b. 1881) * December 9 – Vincent Gardenia, Italian-American actor (b. 1920) * December 10 ** Celia Gámez, Argentinian actress (b. 1908) ** Dan Maskell, British tennis coach and commentator (b. 1908) * December 12 ** Ali Amini, Iranian politician and 67th Prime Minister of Iran (b. 1905) ** Suzanne Lilar, Belgian essayist, novelist and playwright (b. 1901) ** Sir Robert Rex, 1st Premier of Niue (b. 1909) * December 17 ** Günther Anders, German philosopher (b. 1902) ** Dana Andrews, American actor (b. 1909) * December 18 – Mark Goodson, American game show producer (b. 1915) * December 21 ** Stella Adler, American acting teacher (b. 1901) ** Albert King, American blues musician (b. 1923) ** Nathan Milstein, Ukrainian-born violinist (b. 1903) * December 22 ** Frederick William Franz, 4th President of Watch Tower Bible and Tract Society of Pennsylvania (b. 1893) ** Milo Sperber, Polish-born British actor, director and writer (b. 1911) ** Ted Willis, British television dramatist and author (b. 1914) * December 23 – Eddie Hazel, American guitarist (b. 1950) * December 24 – Peyo, Belgian comics artist (b. 1928) * December 25 ** Ted Croker, English football official (b. 1924) ** Monica Dickens, English author (b. 1915) ** Jules Gros, Breton linguist specializing in popular language (b. 1890) * December 26 ** Jan Cienski, Ukrainian clandestine Roman Catholic prelate (b. 1905) ** Nikita Magaloff, Georgian-Russian pianist (b. 1912) * December 27 – Stephen Albert, American composer (b. 1941) * December 28 – Sal Maglie, American baseball player (b. 1917) * December 29 – Vivienne Segal, American actress and singer (b. 1897) Nobel Prizes *Physics – Georges Charpak *Chemistry – Rudolph A. Marcus *Medicine – Edmond H. Fischer, Edwin G. Krebs *Literature – Derek Walcott *Peace – Rigoberta Menchú *Economics – Gary Becker References Sources *1992 House by Bill Frolick – article about 1992 from The New Yorker magazine. Category:1992 Category:Leap years in the Gregorian calendar